


Innocence

by FemslashFetale



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Connie is of age of course, F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashFetale/pseuds/FemslashFetale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perfect picture of sinful purity. By the time Pearl managed to refocus her gaze Connie was blushing. "Happy birthday, Connie. How old are you?"</p><p>"Eighteen." Connie looked down and toed the ground. "So, y'know, that means...I'm legally an adult." She looked back up at Pearl, her gaze hesitant but clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Amethyst?" Pearl squinted her eyes, trying to see through the dim lighting of the dance club she was in from her position against the wall. "Amethyst?" The purple Gem had begged her to come to this club with her, and now she was gone. 

Pearl finally saw a glimpse of wild near-white hair on the dance floor. The younger Gem was dancing with some human. Their movements were so erotic that if their clothes were to disappear they'd be having sex. 

Pearl rolled her eyes. "I suppose I won't be seeing her for the rest of the night."

"Won't be seeing who?"

Pearl whipped her head to the right, her eyes widening in surprise. "Connie?!"

The teenager gave a shy wave. "Hi."

"What are you doing here."

Connie spread her arms out. "It's my birthday!"

Pearl allowed her eyes to wander over the form of her student. She was wearing a form fitting, nearly tight strapless white dress that stopped just above mid thigh and on her feet were white high heels. Her hair was slightly curled and her make up was light and airy. She looked mature, but she held herself with the awkwardness of a child. And her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes were wide and open. The perfect picture of sinful purity. By the time Pearl managed to refocus her gaze Connie was blushing. "Happy birthday, Connie. How old are you?"

"Eighteen." Connie looked down and toed the ground. "So, y'know, that means...I'm legally an adult." She looked back up at Pearl, her gaze hesitant but clear. 

Pearl smirked. "Yes, I suppose by human laws you are." She angled her head towards the bar. "Allow me to buy you a present."

They walked to the bar, Pearl ordering a glass of wine for herself and a virgin drink for the birthday girl. 

"Come on, Pearl, I'm an adult now. I should have an adult drink."

Pearl chuckled. "Nice try, but no."

Connie sighed, a slight pout forming on her lips. "Fine."

Pearl took a sip of her drink. "You're adorable."

Connie's pouted harder. "No I am not. I'm a beautiful woman. Not an adorable kid."

Pearl leaned her back against the bar. "Tell me, Connie. Why are you so eager to grow up? Your life is short. You should enjoy youth while you can."

Connie clenched her fists. "Youth is fine. Childishness is a burden."

Pearl took another sip. "I suppose I wouldn't know. I've never been a child."

They were silent as they continued to nurse their drinks. Pearl watched as Amethyst went from dancing with her new "friend", to kissing, to walking out of the club. The purple Gem at least had the decency to let her know she was leaving. 

Pearl noticed the subtle swaying of Connie's body that adjusted to the beat of each new song. "Would you like to dance?"

Connie started, a soft blush painting her cheeks. "Oh, no, I don't dance."

Pearl tilted her head. "You've been taking dance lessons for years."

Connie nodded. "But that's formal dance. I don't know how to do anything like that." She gestured towards the dancefloor where people were still undulating. 

Pearl held out her hand. "Neither do I."

Connie smiled. "Well, I guess we're a perfect match." Her blush deepened. "For dancing, I mean."

Pearl ignored the flutter in her chest. "Is that a yes?"

The teenager placed her hand on top of Pearl's. "Yes."

A new song began as Pearl led her student to the dancefloor. 

You see it from the outside  
You're running toward the wall  
Swinging from your blind side  
But you don't know me at all

 

The Gem placed her hand on Connie's lower back. "I'll lead." Her partner could do nothing but nod. 

I've been here too many times before  
And your tears don't mean a thing  
I only come when you scream

They began their dance, a precise and sultry tango. 

I told you  
Child, don't follow me home  
You're just too perfect for my hands to hold  
If you choose to stay, you'll throw it all away  
And I just want to take your innocence

 

Pearl held Connie close, the feeling of the teenager's soft and real body flooding through her senses. She closed her eyes, barely suppressing a shudder. She stopped the hand that was sliding down her student's body. 

Is this what you wanted  
Did I make your dreams come true?  
You're sitting in a corner  
Wondering what you got into

 

Pearl's eyes snapped open. Connie had moved her hand very low on Pearl's back. She was mere centimeters away from completely groping Pearl. Connie's face was angled down, but Pearl could still see the blush on her face. "Connie," she warned. 

And you ache for things you don't understand  
That your tears don't mean a thing  
I only come when you scream, and I told you

 

Connie looked up. "What? We're just..." She pressed her body even closer to Pearl's. "We're just dancing."

Pearl sighed. "This is more than a dance, Connie."

Child, don't follow me home  
You're just too perfect for my hands to hold  
If you choose to stay, you'll throw it all away  
And I just want to take your innocence

 

Her brown eyes shined with hope. "It is?"

Pearl's grip on Connie's hip tightened. "Connie, I can't...we can't..."

"Why not?"

There's no such thing as fate  
Only yourself to blame you never walked away

"You're a child."

"I'm an adult."

"By law. Age does not equal maturity." She smirked. "Just look at Amethyst."

"Don't joke about this!"

Child, don't follow me home  
You're just too perfect for my hands to hold  
If you choose to stay, you'll throw it all away  
And I just want to take your innocence

 

"This isn't funny!" Connie's gaze was fierce, filled with affection and slight desperation. "I like you Pearl, and I'm not going to stop."

Pearl looked away. "Connie, you don't even know me."

Connie's brow furrowed. "What do you mean? I've known you for years."

"No, you haven't. You've never truly known me. My life, my heart, my mind. You haven't known any of it." Her movements sped up. She took complete control of their dance, leading Connie in a complex and sensual tango. "You don't know anything."

Child, don't follow me home  
You're just too perfect for my hands to hold  
If you choose to stay, you'll throw it all away  
And I just want to take your innocence

 

And I just want to take your innocence

 

And I just want to take

They stood there as the song ended. Their breathing was heavy, and their grips on each other were nearly tight enough to bruise. Their gazes were locked and intense. Pearl felt herself surrendering to the sirens call of Connie's lips. 

There was a deafening applause around them. 

Pearl jerked her head back, looking around at the crowd of people clapping for them. She looked back at Connie, chest heaving and gaze dark with desire. Pearl's hands itched to run over her nubile form. To grab and caress and take. To thread her fingers through Connie's beautiful, perfect hair and pull until her neck was exposed for Pearl's teeth and tongue. In that moment she longed for nothing more. 

She had to get out of there. She had to leave before she ravished Connie right there on the dancefloor. She wasn't even half a block away from the door before there was a hand wrapping around her wrist. 

"Pearl, wait!"

Pearl stopped, her back still to Connie. "Leave me alone, Connie."

Her grip tightened. "No! I know you felt what I did back there." She placed her second hand on Pearl's back. "I know you want me, too."

Pearl clenched her fists. "I can't."

"Why not? Because of Steven? He and I are just friends and he knows that. He likes Peedee anyway. Amethyst can't judge you, she just left with someone tonight! And Garnet...I'm sure she'd understand." Connie wrapped her arms around Pearl's torso and pressed against her back. "The only one stopping you, is you."

Pearl whirled around grabbed Connie's arm. She only took a moment to look into her eyes before slamming their lips together. She poured every ounce of her repressed passion and desire into the kiss. She plunged her tongue into Connie's mouth, forsaking all technique for sensation. She just wanted to take this moment to feel Connie. 

She walked forward until her student's back was against the brick wall of the building they were in front of. She ran her hands up Connie's arms to her shoulders, then ran them down her body. She traced the outline of the teenager's full breasts, swallowing the moan that her touch caused. One hand continued its journey southward while the other sank into Connie's hair. It's was just as soft as she had imagined. She yanked sharply, giving Connie's bottom lip and gentle bite as it detached from her own. The bite she gave to the teenager's neck wasn't quite as gentle. The Gem lapped and sucked, huffing out heavy breaths against Connie's neck. She groped at a smooth, dark thigh and brought it parallel to her hip. Pearl felt her hips roll involuntarily. 

"Pearl!"

The Gem froze. 

Pearl backed away frantically. Connie was slumped against the wall. Her lipstick was smudged and her hair was mussed. Her legs were trembling and at some point one of her shoes had fallen off. Her breath was rough and heavy, and her eyes were pleading for Pearl to continue. 

She looked thoroughly fucked and Pearl had barely even started on her. Pearl couldn't help but imagine what she would look like if the Gem decided to take her time. Tied up with full breasts rising and falling, pretty skin marked, lips swollen, perhaps a pretty collar. It would be completely beautiful. 

"Pearl?"

It would be completed wrong. 

Pearl held her fists against her stomach. Frustrated tears pricked at her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Connie. I jus- I can't!"

Frustration burned in Connie's own eyes. "Pearl, you don't have to protect me! I know what I'm doing!"

"No you don't! Connie, I am not pure or good like you. The things I've imagined doing to you..." Pearl closed her eyes, a fierce shudder of arousal sweeping through her. "Connie, I will ruin you. I will steal your very life. The years will pass and you will look up one day and realize that you've wasted your time on a deviant servant Gem." 

Connie had no idea what to say. "Pearl..."

Pearl backed away further. "You deserve better than me. You deserve someone who will give you the world. Someone who doesn't want to hoard your love selfishly. Someone who doesn't get jealous when another person looks at you the wrong way. Someone who doesn't assault you in some filthy alley!" Pearl wiped the tears falling from her eyes. "Don't follow me, Connie. Stay away for your own good."

With one last tortured look Pearl lept into the sky, feeling as though she had left her heart on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Connie hobbled down the sidewalk, stepping lightly on her left foot. She had left her shoe by the side of that building― _that building_ ―so now there were bits of rock and glass imbedded in her foot. But that was a good thing, she reasoned. The pain in her foot would distract from the pain in her heart and between her legs.

Her hand shook fiercely as she pulled her keys out of bra and attempted to fit her house key into the lock. It took nearly a full minute and over a dozen tries for her to finally manage it, stumbling inside as quietly as a ridiculously horny and heartbroken person could.

She staggered up the stairs, marking a trail of tears and blood past her parents room and into her own. She eased the door closed softly, then took a moment to attempt composure. She had been crying the whole walk home and she refused to give Pearl any more of her tears.

_I wonder if Pearl is crying too…_

She limped over to her closet, weakly pushing her dress down her body and stepping out of it. She caught her reflection in the full length mirror attached to her closet door and could barely hold back a sob. Her hair was an absolute mess, her eyes were bloodshot and her lips were swollen. Connie ghosted her fingers over the large bruise on her neck. If she closed her eyes she could still feel Pearl’s mouth. Maybe she could imagine the feeling somewhere else…

She sniffled and wiped sloppily at the tears on her chin. She unhooked her bra and slid her panties down her legs, shivering as her body was caressed by the cool air of her room. Pearl’s hands had been strangely cool as they traversed her body. They had slid past her breasts, just barely touching them, and down to her thigh…

Connie’s eyes snapped open. She shook her head and brought her hands to her face. “Get it together,” she whispered fiercely to herself. “It’s over. She’ll never be yours. She...she won’t _let_ you!” She balled her fist and cocked it back, ready to throw a punch at the mirror and her pathetic reflection-.

She pressed her hand against her mouth, stifling her ragged sobs. She was pathetic. Throwing herself at Pearl, allowing the Gem to have her way with her and then letting her leave? No wonder Pearl didn't want her.

Oh, but she did. Connie had seen it in her eyes. Pearl wanted her so badly. Her body was just as desperate as Connie’s. She needed to take as much as Connie needed to be taken. The Gem’s hands had been so firm, so confident. Connie had no doubt that, if given time, Pearl could bring Connie to her knees.

_I'd happily kneel for her…_

Connie slipped a long, purple nightgown over her head only to hitch it up as she caressed her thighs. She closed her eyes and imagined Pearl, statuesque and domineering. It was Pearl running her hands up Connie’s sides, Pearl slowly circling Connie’s nipples. Pearl’s mouth was on her neck, laying a matching mark on the other side. Pearl wasn't gentle; Connie didn't want her to be. She groped at Connie’s body, touch desperate and feverish. Pearl’s foreplay lasted only a minute before she began pawing at Connie’s glistening, throbbing center.

She let out a low moan, allowing a few bitter tears to meet her tongue. Her legs trembled and she stumbled back, grasping onto her radio for balance. Her hand knocked against the power button and a loud guitar riff cut through the silence.

 _I love myself, I want you to love me_  
When I feel down, I want you above me  
I search myself, I want you to find me  
I forget myself, I want you to remind me

She fell to her knees, leaning against the wall to her left. Her hand, no, _Pearl’s_ hand harshly cupped Connie, causing a ragged moan to tumble from her lips. Pearl wasted no time teasing, there had been enough of that. She immediately plunged three fingers inside of Connie's dripping center. She knew that Connie was wet enough to handle it.

“So...wet…”

 _I don't want anybody else_  
When I think about you, I touch myself  
Ooh, I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no  
You're the one who makes me come runnin'  
You're the sun who makes me shine  
When you're around, I'm always laughin'  
I want to make you mine

Pearl fucked her harshly. They would have time for slow and gentle later. Right now Connie was simply aching for release. A release only Pearl could give her.

 _I close my eyes and see you before me_  
Think I would die if you were to ignore me  
A fool could see just how much I adore you  
I'd get down on my knees, I'd do anything for you

Connie gasped, her hips rolling of their own volition. Pearl felt so good inside of her, so good. Pearl slid her other hand to Connie’s breast, pinching a hard nipple roughly. Connie couldn't hold back a helpless whine.

 _I don't want anybody else_  
When I think about you, I touch myself  
Ooh, I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no

“More,” Connie pleaded. Pearl simply pinched her nipple again.

_I love myself, I want you to love me_

Pearl wanted her to beg.

_When I feel down, I want you above me_

Pearl wanted her to feel helpless.

_I search myself, I want you to find me_

Pearl wanted her to feel **worthless**.

_I forget myself, I want you to remind me_

And Connie wanted the same thing. She would take anything as long as it case from Pearl.

 _I don't want anybody else_  
When I think about you, I touch myself  
Ooh, I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no

“Please,” Connie wailed. “Please, just let me!”

 _I want you_  
I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you, I touch myself  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ah ah ah ah oh ah

Pearl slid a fourth, final finger inside of her.

 _I don't want anybody else_  
When I think about you, I touch myself  
Ooh, I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you, I touch myself

Connie came with a scream, tears streaming down her face. Her muscles tensed painfully, body snapping into place. She threw her head back against the wall and her nails scratched on the hardwood floor. Her eyes flew open, her imaginary lover replaced by her ceiling fan. Her arm jerked, pulling her fingers from inside herself, leaving her far too empty far too soon.

An orgasm had never felt worse.

Her parents busted into her room, their frantic gazes scouring the room before finally finding Connie huddled in the corner.

Connie whimpered. “Mom...dad…”

Her parents rushed over to Connie, falling to their knees on either side of her without a word. Connie turned into her mother’s shoulder, sobbing loudly. Priyanka and Doug wrapped their arms around her, knowing nothing except that their daughter needed to cry.

The radio droned on in the background, the only witness to Connie’s shame.

 _I touch myself_  
I touch myself  
I touch myself  
I touch myself  
I touch myself  
I touch myself  
I touch myself  
I touch myself  
I honestly do  
I touch myself  
I touch myself  
I touch myself  
I touch myself  
I honestly do  
I touch myself  
I touch myself


End file.
